warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote
Ein Danke an Smiley das ich deine Box benutzen darf. Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Kojotenpfote/Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:52, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hellu :3 Moin moin ^^ Ganz gut soweit - bin (bzw. war) nur voll im EM-Fieber xD Wie geht's dir? Wird mit der Zeit echt unübersichtlich, so ne Disk-Seite xD Was ich mache, ist, den Teil der "Diskussion" ausschneiden und auf einer Unterseite (z.B. /2014) einfügen. Diese verlinke ich dann in der Box (wenn du willst kannst du dir die gern kopieren :) ist aber kein Meisterwerk geworden ^^) Das war's eigentlich auch schon! Ich hab das halt in Jahre aufgeteilt, kann ja jeder machen, wie er will ... Dann hat man auch endlich mal ne Disk-Seite, die kein Jahrzehnt zum Laden braucht! Yay!! Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''''y'q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] Na dann schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte :D Sowas passiert ja häufig durch andere Siggis ... (meine erste hat auch mehrere Disk-Seiten zerstört :o) Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y''''q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', ''''ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] Ja , Biberpfote ist Heilschüler --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 11:07, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Okay , werde ich demnächst machen . Ich hätte auch schon ein Cover . Die Katze soll Mond darstellen ( und nein ich habe die Nachbarskatze nicht gekidnappt XD) . Wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du auch gerne eins machen , deine Cover sind ja auch echt schön . Prolog - du oder ich ? thumb Liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:17, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Klar können wir :) Ich hätte Adler auch mit draufgemacht , aber diese Katze streunte gestern vor unserer Haustür vorbei , da ist mir spontan eingefallen , dass sie mich an Mond erinnert und da hab ich sie einfach fürs Cover benutzt :) Bis gleich --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:23, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hab meinen Teil fertig . Hab die Pumas jetzt doch nicht sprechen lassen , weil ich ja nicht wusste ob du damit einverstanden bist . Hoffe er gefällt dir . Weiches Mondlicht ergoss sich und Vertrieb die Schatten wie flüssiges Silber , die die harten Felsen warfen , welche wie Krallen und Zähne in den Nachthimmel aufragten . Der Berg ragte unangefochten über ihnen auf , sein Schatten ließ sich nichts von Mondlicht Befehlen , das schwach durch die Wolkendecke rieselte , in der der Berg verschwand . Ein Adler kreiste um das Gebirge , die Mächtigen Schwingen schnitten durch die kühle Nachtluft ohne jegliches Geräusch . Der gebogene Schnabel glänzte tödlich im Licht des silbernen Sternenvließ . Der Adler war der König der Lüfte , doch auf dem felsigen Boden war er nur ein Untertan . Hier hatten sie das sagen , sie , die unsichtbar über den Felsen krochen , sie , die mit dem Schatten verschmolzen und den eigenen zu verbergen wussten . Sie , deren Krallen Boten des Todes waren , die ihr Ziel niemals verfehlten . Obwohl sie Meister der Pirsch waren , hatten sie das Versteckspiel nicht nötig . Sie waren die unangefochtenen Herrscher dieses Terrains . Sie , deren Pelz ebenso Golden waren wie das Abendlicht , deren Blick scharf wie ihre Reißzähne und deren Sinne Ereignisse erahnten noch bevor sie eintraten . Selbst dieser gewaltige Bergadler mit dem schimmernden Gefieder und den gewaltigen starken Klauen wagte es nicht sich ihnen zu nähern . Doch mit der Sprungkraft der muskulösen Hinterpfoten seiner Jäger hatte nicht gerechnet . Eine Goldene Pfote holte ihn so mühelos vom weiten Nachthimmel wie eine Forelle aus den von weit entfernten Gletschern gespeisten Bächen . Sein durchdringender Schrei vermochte seinen Peinigern keinen Schreck einzujagen , denn er war bereits Tod bevor er den Boden erreichte und seine leichten Knochen zerschmetterten . Sie hatten nur mit ihm gespielt , hatten die drohende Macht offengelegt , die diese furchterregenden Jäger zum König des Gebirges machte . Macht hieß für sie über Leben und Tod zu entschieden und das Los des Jungen Adlers war auf Tod gefallen . Sie waren nicht hungrig und ließen ihre Beute achtlos auf dem Felssims zurück . Sie jagten nicht um zu überleben , das töten bereitete ihnen Spaß . Spaß beherrschte ihr ganzes Verlangen , denn sie waren noch jung . Die Spur der Verwüstung die sie hinterließen zog sich weit über die Gebirgskette . Doch das markerschütternde Brüllen was sich mit einem Mal über den Berg zog und mit tausenden Echos verschmolz , sollte dies ändern . Es war der Todesschrei des Muttertieres . Ihre goldenen Pelze sträubten sich , ihre stechendscharfen Augen wurden groß wie der Vollmond am schwarzen Himmel . Es bestand kein Zweifel , den Schrei würden sie unter tausenden ohne Zögern erkennen . Das kalte Blut in ihren Adern gefror in diesem Moment zu Eis und ihr Herzschlag stand still , dann antworteten sie lautstark , denn sie brauchten keinen zu fürchten , der diesen Klagegesang vernahm . Der Schrei des Muttertiers verklang , doch hallte in ihren Ohren noch lange nach . Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn , ließ den Durst nach Rache jedes andere Verlangen wegspülen wie ein Blatt in den Fluten . Das Rachegelübte , dass sie in dieser eiskalten Nacht schlossen , brannte in ihren Augen wie Feuer . Es bestand kein Zweifel , dass sie alles für diese Rache tun würden . Der , der ihre Mutter getötet hatte würde sterben . Unweigerlich . Niemand vermochte es mit Ihnen aufzunehmen und jeder Versuch würde ihre Entschlossenheit nur stärken , auch , wenn er mit nur einer Pfote abgewehrt werden konnte . Auf längere oder kürzere Sicht würde der Mörder leiden . Einstweilen gaben sie sich damit zufrieden ihre Wut an den Beutetieren des Terrains auszulassen und hinterließen mit jedem Pfotenschritt den sie Taten ein gewaltiges Blutbad . Doch sie würden sich davon nicht ablenken lassen , denn sie hatten die Fährte aufgenommen . Absätze Setze ich noch LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:17, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Du wolltest doch einen komplett eigenen Teil des Prologs schreiben , oder ? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:28, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Nein , sorry :( Ich muss jetzt leider Off Tut mir leid --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:31, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Ich bin's mal wieder :) Ich wollte fragen wie der Plan für Prolog und 1. Kapitel (und folgende) aussieht ^^ LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:56, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sammy Ja erstmal ich bin Nini-Nom. Hab mein Passwort vergessen und meine E-Mail die ich damals angegebn habe. Habe auch schon den Wikia Support verständigt aber der kann mir meine damalige E-Mail nicht senden, aus Datenschutzgründen. Hab angeboten das einige aus diesem Wiki bestätigen können das ich Nini bin. Also Mareenibaba hab ich schon bescheid gesagt, die kennt mich ja persönlich seid 10 Jahren. Würdest du für mich aussagen wenn die das verlangen? Liebe Grüße deine Nini Blackat99 (Diskussion) 08:03, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Danke Sammy Nur das Problem ist ^^ ich hab meine damalige E-Mail adresse vergessen. Ich hab irgendeine einfach erstellt, wahrscheinlich gmail weil ich meine jetztige, officelle da noch nicht hatte bzw noch nicht so aktiv verwendet habe. Blackat99 (Diskussion) 08:46, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Prolog + Kapitel 1 Dein Teil des Prologs gefällt mir sehr gut :) Ich finde es toll wie du die Clankatzen mit aufgenommen hast :) Ich hätte das erste Kapitel schon Ein gewaltiger brauner Kater mit massigem Schädel , breiten Schultern und großen Pfoten trotzte dem heftigen Wind und reckte seine weiße Schnauze der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen . Seine pechschwarzen Klauen bohrten sich in den Fels , sein buschiger Schweif mit der weißen Spitze stand steil erhoben . Am Himmel kreiste ein Adler , doch der Tigerkater beachtete ihn nicht . Ein breiter grober Kater mit grauem , beinahe schwarzem Fell und leuchtend blauen Augen sprang in einem flachen Satz neben den Tigerkater , der zur Begrüßung knapp mit dem gespaltenem Ohr zuckte . " Ein Adler " , bemerkte der dunkelgraue Kater nachdenklich und schlug mit dem kurzen Schweif . Der Tigerkater wandte sich zu ihm um , seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzten freundlich und warm . " Noch zu weit weg " , miaute er und schenkte dem gewaltigen Raubvogel einen prüfenden Blick . Der dunkelgraue Kater nickte und prüfte die frische Bergluft . " Wir sollten ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten " , meinte er und tappte den Felshügel hinunter . " Kommst du , Adler ? " , rief er ohne sich noch mal umzusehen . " Gleich " , versprach der große Tigerkater , die Muskeln spielten unter seinem glänzenden Pelz . " Du wirst mich und die Jäger begleiten " , befahl der graue Kater und leckte sich rasch über das lange Brustfell . Aufregung glitzerte in den goldenen Augen des jungen Tigerkaters . " Mit Vergnügen , Kiesel " , antwortete er mit zuckenden Schnurrhaaren . Der andere lächelte nur und bedeutete Adler zu warten . Plötzlich sprang eine schwarze drahtige Kätzin aus einer Ansammlung von Felsen hervor . Ihr Pelz war blutbespritzt und sie atmete heftig und schwer . In ihren goldenen Augen blitzte blanke Panik . " Distel die im Morgenlicht leuchtet " , miaute Adler erschrocken und sprang eine Schwanzlänge vor der erregten Kätzin zurück . Dann fing Distel zu schreien an . " Tod und Verderben " , fauchte sie mit zuckendem Schwanz . Kiesel setzte zu sprechen an , doch Distel begann erneut die selben Wörter zu wiederholen , bis sie in hemmungsloses Schluchzen ausbrach und vor Adler und Kiesel zusammenbrach . Andere Katzen drängten sich aus einer gewaltigen Höhle herbei , verwirrtes Gemurmel hallte umher , gemischt mit dem Geruch von Angst . " Was ist passiert ? " , wollte eine Katze wissen , eine andere begann ängstlich zu schluchzen . Unfähig zu antworten starrte Adler auf Distels Leichnam hinunter . Er hatte die Kätzin gut gekannt , sie war die Schwester seines besten Freundes Kiesel gewesen . Kiesel starrte die schwarze Kätzin ungläubig an , sein Schweif hing schlaff zu Boden . Vorsichtig trat er an Distel hinan , leckte ihr über die Wange und blickte dann mit glänzenden Augen auf . Adler trat vor und schmiegte sich tröstend an den Freund und fuhr ihm mit dem Schweif über die Schulter . Eine Gasse bildete sich unter der Katzenmenge und ein gebrechlicher schwarzgrauer Kater mit vor Alter grauer Schnauze tappte mit verwirrten bernsteinfarbenen Augen hindurch . " Was soll das ? " , fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und verstummte als er den Leichnam der jungen Beutejägerin auf dem Plateau erblickte . Eine silbergraue Kätzin beäugte Distel vorsichtig . " Das war keine Katze " , miaute sie stockend und Adler rieselte es kalt den Nacken hinunter , " das war etwas viel größeres ". Die goldfarbenen Augen des alten Katers wurden trüb . " Vor langer Zeit " , miaute er abwesend , " Nein , das kann nicht sein ... " . " Was kann nicht sein ? " , blaffte Kiesel barsch , Adler stupste ihn vorsichtig an . Der graue Kater blickte ihn kurz an , dann zu Boden . " Vor langer Zeit hatte der Stamm einen so gefährlichen Feind das es einen Abgesandten des Stammes der ewigen Jagd und ein großes Opfer benötigte um ihn zu besiegen . Aber das ist Monde her , es geschah noch vor meiner Geburt und ich lebe schon so viele Blattwechsel ", fuhr der alte nachdenklich fort . Kiesel fauchte laut auf . " Es ist mir egal wie gefährlich dieser Feind sein soll . Wenn er es war , der Distel getötet hat wird er leiden . Ich werde ihn stellen und töten " , knurrte der graue Kater und peitschte mit dem Schweif . Adler trat an ihn heran und leckte ihm aufmunternd die Wange . " Begehe keine Dummheit , mein Freund " , hauchte er Kiesel leise ins Ohr . Der alte graue Kater murmelte etwas zusammenhangsloses und trottete mit herabhängendem Schwanz zurück in die Dunkelheit der Höhlen . Wie findest du es ? Ist es lang genug ? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 11:01, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ja mach ich :) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 10:10, 19. Jul. 2016 (UTC) PS : Sorry das ich immer so unregelmäßig on komme Gründer dieses Wikias Guten Tag, Samenpfote. Da ich fast gar nichts über das Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki weiß, würde ich dich bitten mir eines klar zu stellen. Weißt du, wer der Gründer dieses Wikis war? Schönes Wetter dir! Aschenglut (Diskussion) 13:51, 20. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey Sammy Ich werde, wenn ich mein Nini-Nom Konto nicht mehr zurück bekommen kann, ein neues erstellen. Auch mit Nini-Nom im Namen. Jedenfalls wird das hier dann gelöscht. Ich wollt dir im Vorraus schon mal bescheid sagen^^ Wenn es soweit ist schreib ich dich dann an, oder du siehst es halt wenn ich Die Dornen der schönsten Blume weiter bearbeite. Blackat99 (Diskussion) 11:08, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sammy? Habe gerade in den Kommentaren unter Geschundenes Herz gelesen das du deinen Acc vielleicht für immer löschen willst.. Warum? :,( WARUUUMMMM? Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun :,/ Blackat99 (Diskussion) 16:37, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Aber Waruuuuummmm Warum denn? Hat dich wer geärgert? Blackat99 (Diskussion) 16:50, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re: Namen ändern Ich galube diese Seite könnte dir Helfen -> http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Benutzerkonto_umbenennen Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:21, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ja, die Kategorien bleiben alle so, es ändert sich nur der Nutzername. [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:47, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC)